


Impulse Decisions

by NightRaven789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darry - Freeform, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, Healing, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Other, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRaven789/pseuds/NightRaven789
Summary: Draco makes an impulse decision that leaves him gravely injured and in the hands of Harry, Hermione and Ron.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 238





	1. Choices

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story, AmbiguousGoldfish and (AO3: sunflower_swan)

Chapter One- Choices

As he turned into darkness, he caught one last view of the drawing room: of the pale, frozen figures of Narcissa and Draco; of the streak of red that was Ron's hair, and a blur of flying silver of Bellatrix's knife

Before a flash of blonde entered Harry's vision, before he found himself hitting the ground hard on a sandy beach, the smell of salt water insulting his senses as Harry looked around trying to gather himself. They just escaped death, Voldermort, and Harry still didn't know how they managed to pull it off.

It was like it had happened in slow motion. Draco did what he could to stall in hopes the three would come up with a plan to escape while still keeping his cover. He hated what he was doing, he hurt people and he knew their screams would haunt him for the rest of his life. He felt trapped within the four walls he had once called home.

He was forced to partake in Death Eater meetings and activities because of his parents. Because of them he was expected to be one of the top Death Eaters and he just didn't have it in him. He laid awake at night for hours, with images of the people he hurt and the people that got hurt because of him flashing though his mind.

But as he watched the knife fly though the air, Draco knew he didn't have a choice. If by chance that knife hit Potter, the fate of the wizarding world would be lost to darkness. So in one quick motion he flung himself between Potter and the knife, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach and hearing a scream from his mother, before he was sucked into the apparition.

Harry took in a deep breath and looked around. He found Ron holding Hermione in his arms, with Dobby right beside them, but a small groan drew his attention to the left.

"No...don't!" But it was too late. Harry watched as Draco pulled the knife out of his stomach, his hand dropping to his side with the blood stained blade still clutched in his fingers.

Harry gave a quick look to Ron and Hermione, asking them for help, before he jumped up and made his way over to the blonde. Sliding on his knees, he placed his hands over the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding, watching as the blood seeped through his fingers.

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Hermione got up with the help of Ron and quickly made her way over, collapsing next to Draco.

Harry could see her body twitching with the after effects of the cruciatus curse.

"Ron...my jacket," Hermione muttered, holding her arm out to Ron.

Understanding what Hermione wanted, Ron took the sleeves and helped get Hermione's arms out of the jacket .

"Fold it into a square," Hermione instructed, before pushing Harry's hands away and ripping Draco's shirt open so she could get a better look at the wound. It looked like the knife had gone all the way through Draco, damaging many of his organs in the process. Hermione knew Draco would bleed out within minutes if they didn't get him help.

Draco let out a small gurgle, blood foaming on the edges of his mouth and he found it hard to breathe. He moved his hand along the wet sand and held onto the first solid thing he could find. He didn't know what it was but he hoped it would anchor him to the earth, keeping him alive.

Hermione took her now folded jacket and pressed it hard against the wound, putting her weight into it.

Draco let out a small cry when she pressed down, feeling as if the knife was still in him.

"I'm sorry but I have to apply pressure to stop the bleeding," Hermione apologized. "Ron, run to the house and get some help. Tell them what happened," Hermione said, glancing down to see that Draco had his hand wrapped around Harry's wrist.

Ron got up and ran towards the small cottage.

"What can I do?" Harry asked.

"Just keep him awake," Hermione replied, watching as Draco's blood soaked through her jacket.

"Malfoy, Malfoy!'' Harry yelled. He noticed Draco's eyes were starting to close, and slapped his face a little in hopes of keeping him awake.

"He's losing too much blood," Hermione spoke, her voice filled with panic. "I can't stop it."

"No...no," Harry whispered, unable to bear the thought of watching someone else die, to hold someone in his arms as they slowly slipped away.

"I...I...you have...he...there." Draco couldn't get the words out that he wanted to speak.

"No, don't speak, just stay awake. You are going to be fine," Harry said. He didn't care what Draco had to say, he didn't care about any apology the boy was about to give, he just wanted him to stay alive.

"They're coming," Hermione said, relieved when she saw Ron and Fleur running up the hill.

"I don't have a lot left," Fleur gasped, out of breath as she made her way up the hill with a bottle of dittany in her hand. "But it might be enough to keep him alive," Fleur added, taking the lid off the bottle and squeezing the last few drops into the eyedropper.

Hermione moved her jacket as the dittany was dropped into the wound, watching as the wound closed slightly, just enough to heal the organs but not enough to close the wound.

Hermione placed her jacket back over the wound, noticing that the bleeding hasn't slowed down at all, even with the potion. "He's going to need stitches," Hermione announced, receiving a confused look from Ron and Fleur. "Muggle medication," she quickly explained.

Fleur nodded before conjuring a stretcher.

"Harry, keep pressure on the wound," Hermione instructed, before getting up and running to the house with Ron by her side.

"We are going to need a pain potion along with a disinfectant. A needle and...dental floss and bandages along with hot water and some clean cloths!" Hermione yelled as she entered the house.

"We don't have any potions. Stores have been out for weeks, along with the ingredients," Bill explained.

"...then anything with alcohol."

"We've got a bottle of firewhisky."

"That will do," Hermione said, as she got Ron to help her move the coffee table out of the way.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Ron asked.

"No...but if we don't do anything he's going to die from blood loss or infection," Hermione explained.

Hermione took in a deep breath as she watched Fleur and Harry bring in Draco, gesturing to lay him down on the floor as Bill came back with the stuff she needed.

"He's still bleeding," Harry said, keeping pressure on the wound.

Hermione didn't reply as she dipped the needle into the firewhisky before threading it with the dental floss.

"What's that for?" Ron questioned as Hermione dipped the cloth into the hot water.

"I'm going to stop the bleeding...the muggle way," she added before getting Harry to remove his hands.

She ran the cloth over the wound, cleaning off the blood so she would be able to see it better, before setting the cloth back into the bowl.

"Hold his arms and legs," she told the two boys. She swung her leg over so she was sitting on Draco's hips, and undid her belt, slipping it out of the loops and folded it in half.

"...Granger?" Draco slurred, only slightly aware of what was happening.

Harry grabbed hold of his arms and Ron took hold of his legs.

Hermione didn't reply as she placed her belt in between Draco's teeth before taking in a deep breath. Pinching the skin together she pierced it with the needle and slid it though, wincing as Draco let out a scream.

Draco bit down hard on the belt, his teeth making indents in the leather as he screamed.

Ron quickly closed his eyes, unable to watch. He couldn't believe that muggles could be this cruel.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" Hermione cried as she pierced the skin once more, earning another cry from Draco as he fought the hold that Harry had on him.

"Stop...stop...stop!" Draco cried after the sixth pierce of the needle. Tears ran down his face. He felt like he was being tortured, even after the needle went through his skin he could still feel it as if it was still there.

"I know...just a couple more, I'm sorry." Hermione kept on apologizing as she pierced the skin and slid the dental floss through, tying it to close the wound and doing it once more as she closed the wound completely.

Before telling Ron as Harry that they could let go, she took the bottle of firewhisky and poured some of it out onto the stitches, earning another cry from Draco.

"Alright, you can let him go. It's over." Hermione sounded exhausted as she picked up the bandages. "I'm just going to cover it so it doesn't get infected," she explained, watching as Draco's eyes slowly closed.

"Let him sleep, it's alright now," Hermione said, seeing the worried look on Harry's face.

"They do that in the muggle world?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes. Normally you won't feel it, but Bill didn't have anything for the pain...or any potions." Hermione taped the bandage in place before getting off of Draco and standing up.

"Do you have anywhere he could lie down?" Hermione asked, turning her attention to Bill and Fleur, who had been standing by the whole time.

"We have a guest bedroom, we can move him in there," Bill said.

Hermione gave a small nod before collapsing onto the couch.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled before quickly being by her side.

"Sorry...I...I just didn't realize how tired I was." Hermione spoke as her eyes slowly closed.

"I look after the arm after I get Mr. Malfoy settled," Fleur said, before levitating the stretcher to the guest room.

Hermione let out a long breath as she laid her head down on Ron 's shoulder. As the adrenaline wore off she started to feel the pain her body was in and how tried her body was. Feeling safe in Ron's arms she allowed herself to fall asleep.


	2. Could it Really Be?

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story, AmbiguousGoldfish

Chapter Two- Could it Really Be?

Ron held Hermione close as Fleur cleaned and bandaged the word "mudblood" that Bellatrix carved into Hermione's arm. Ron knew that there was a good chance that the psychotic witch cursed the blade, making it so that any wound it makes would scar, leaving the victim with the memory of the ordeal. His heart broke at the thought that Hermione would have to carry this night with her for the rest of her life, that every time she looked down at her arms she would remember.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ron asked, feeling Hermione twitch again, her breath getting caught in her throat a little.

Harry frowned as he too saw Hermione's body convulse. Having been subjected to the cruciatus himself he knew what it was like. The curse made the victim suffer even after hours of the spell being casted. Even after days Harry's body would give a painful shudder .

Fleur gave a small smile in hopes of comforting Ron. "She will be alright once she gets some rest. When I'm done Bill can take her to our room where she can lay down."

Ron only held Hermione closer as he gave a small nod, to acknowledge her words. Unknown to him he was running his fingers through Hermione's hair as her head lay on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Bill finally spoke.

Harry explained everything that went down. How they got caught by snatches in the woods and were brought to Malfoy manor to be served up to the Dark Lord. How Dobby came and saved them, apparating them out of there but not before Hermione was tortured for information.

Both Harry and Ron closed their eyes; they could still hear her screams, unable to do anything to help her.

"And Malfoy? What happened?" Bill asked once Harry was done explaining, realising he had made no mention of the blond.

"...I saw it happen. Just as we were in mid apparition Bellatrix threw the knife, Malfoy jumped in front of it, taking the hit," Harry explained. "If he hadn't it would have hit one of us - could have killed one of us"

"Wait, does that mean Malfoy is on our side?" Ron asked, more confused than he had ever been before.

Harry let out a long breath. "I don't know what it means…..He knew it was me and yet he didn't tell Bellatrix," Harry said, thinking back. "Perhaps he was buying time...for something..." Harry trailed off as he tried to figure out the blond's motives.

Why would Draco risk his life to save theirs? What did he have to gain? Unless he didn't have anything to gain and it was truly a selfless act on his part.

"Perhaps it's a plan? Get Malfoy into the group as a double agent," Bill suggested.

"I don't think so, it would be a pretty stupid plan if it was. Malfoy could have died - he still might," Harry said.

"Do you really think he can be trusted?" Ron asked.

.

Harry let out another long breath as he was faced with the decision to make.

Do they trust Malfoy and end up getting betrayed by him in the future, or do they cast Malfoy out who just saved their lives for nothing in return?

Did Malfoy pick his side just now? The side of good? Turning him away could send in back to the Dark Lord, where he would doubtlessly be killed

"I honestly don't know," Harry admitted. "But he isn't any danger to us tonight. We will deal with it in the morning once we get some rest."

Bill made his way over to Hermione and knelt down.

"I've got her," Bill reassured Ron before placing his arms under Hermione's knees and the middle of her back, lifting her up and taking her to the bedroom. Ron followed closely behind.

Seeing they had that under control, Harry decided to go and check on Malfoy.

The boy blended into the crisp whiteness of the bed sheets that laid across his waist, exposing his bare chest. His Dark Mark was more potent against his pale skin.

Harry walked up and laid a hand on Malfoy's arm only to retreat as he felt how ice cold the boy was to his fast Harry made his way to the small closet that was in the room, finding an old dusty quilt it out he gave it a few good shakes before casting a warming charm on the quilt and placing it over Malfoy in hopes of keeping him warm.

Draco let out a small hum in his sleep as he suddenly felt his body being pulled out of the ice cold river of his dreams.

...

The next morning Harry woke up to the sweet smell of eggs cooking, making his way down to the kitchen to see Ron and Hermione were already up.

"Hermione," he greeted. "How are you doing this morning?" He sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good." Hermione spoke softly. "I can't seem to remember some stuff that happened last night but Ron has been filling me in," she admitted with a small smile.

"Do you remember Malfoy?"

"Yes...that's one of the things I could remember on my own."

"Is he still asleep?" Fleur asked as she served Harry up a plate of bacon and eggs along with a couple of pieces of toast.

"He lost a lot of blood yesterday. It will take a while for his body to recover from his injury. I expect he will stay asleep for the next few days," Hermione explained.

Harry picked up a piece of bacon and was about to take a bite just as a bloodcurdling scream came from the guest room.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other before they all got up at once and raced to the bedroom to see what was the matter.

Draco was clutching his Dark Mark screaming out in pain, and it was in that moment Harry knew it wasn't a trick or some plan the Dark Lord had devised. Draco was being punished for his betrayal.


	3. Saving Draco for the Second Time

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story, AmbiguousGoldfish

Chapter Three- Saving Draco for the Second Time

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared in disbelief as Draco clawed at his dark mark, screaming out in pain. He felt as if someone was skinning him alive. No guessing had to be done to figure out what was happening, the only question was how to stop it. How can you stop the pain when the thing that was causing him pain was attached to his skin?

It seemed like everything was going wrong all at once and Harry was helpless to stop it. First the snatchers in the forest, then taken to Malfoy Manor where Draco got stabbed and then this. It seemed like someone knocked over a line of dominoes and it just kept going. Harry just wanted one lot of good news to show that there was still hope in defeating Voldermort because right now it seemed like he was winning.

"He's going to tear out his stitches," Hermione yelled, all thoughts of resting abandoned as she made her way over to Draco's bed. She held Draco down as best that she could, looking back at Harry and Ron for help.

Ron shot a quick glance in Harry's direction before running toward the thrashing body of the blonde man. He took hold of Draco's legs, attempting to pin them to the bed. Hearing footsteps behind him, Ron turned his head to the door and saw Fleur and Bill, both of whom wore worried expressions.

"Harry!" Hermione all but screamed his name as she struggled with the writhing body in the bed.

Harry seemed to snap out of a trance. "Hermione, what do you know about the mark?" Harry asked over Draco screams. He quickly made his way over to the bed and grabbed Draco's pale left forearm, watching as the dark mark pulsed and twitched on the skin. To Harry it looked as though the mark was alive.

Hermione's mind raced as she recalled everything she had read on the subject of branding one with dark magic. All she had found was that it was the mark He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had given to his most loyal followers which allowed him to summon them at will. Those who wore it were proud to be known as his Death Eaters.

"...I don't know how to stop this," Hermione admitted. She looked on helplessly as Draco screams reached a new level of pain; the feeling of burning hot acid slowly making its way up his arm.

"It's a tattoo, is it not?" Harry questioned. He knew what was going to happen. The Dark Lord would make Draco suffer for however long he deemed necessary before killing him and Harry knew he had to act fast, not knowing how much time he had left.

"I guess in some ways it is...a magical one," Hermione replied after a moment. , She was finding it harder to hold Draco still as the pain in his arm increased.

Harry's brow furrowed as his mind quickly ran through the available options to rid Draco of the Mark. "Alright...so...maybe we could cut it out or burn it off?" He suggested. He knew it wasn't ideal but it was all they had at the moment. It was either this or let Draco die a painful death.

Shock washed over Hermione's features but after considering the suggestion her resolve hardened. She knew it was the best plan they could come up with in the limited timeframe they had to save Draco's life. With a small nod she turned to Fleur and Bill who were still standing at the entrance of the room.

"Bill, Fleur, I'm going to need you to hold him down so he doesn't reopen his wound," Hermione explained. The last thing she needed was to stitch the wound closed again and she was sure Malfoy wouldn't want that either.

Fleur and Bill exchanged looks before making their way over and taking Hermione's place. Fleur held Draco's arm down as Bill pressed a hand each down on Draco's hip and shoulder to keep him on the bed.

Hermione took out her wand from within her sleeve as she made her way around the bed to where Harry was standing, feeling her heart pound in her ears.

"Hold his arm still," Hermione ordered , pointing her wand at the mark. She took a deep breath to centre herself before casting the spell. "Incendio." The group watched as flames shot out of the tip of her wand.

Draco screams became silence, his breath getting caught in his lungs as the flames attacked the mark. Bill had to place more pressure on Draco as the young man arched his back.

"He's not breathing!" Fleur cried out, her voice shaking.

Hermione paid her no attention focussing all of her energy on the spell as she pressed the flame closer to the skin. , She watched as the mark grew red hot, the way metal does in a fire.

"Hermione!" Bill warned.

"It's working," Hermione muttered concentrating so hard on the spell, that she did not notice when the tip of her wand started to glow a bright red and the wood warmed under her fingers

Harry watched as the black ink of the mark started to crack like pavement during an earthquake. Thick black sludge welled up in the cracks like a mockery of blood and began dripping onto the floor by his feet.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron yelled.

".I don't know… But don't touch it," Harry replied, dodging the black goo that was streaming from Draco's arm at an alarming pace.

"Yes, because that's exactly what I was going to do," Ron yelled back sarcastically.

Hermione let out a small whimper as the heat in her wand began to burn her hand. .

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron asked, concerned.

"It's nothing...I'm fine," Hermione said through gritted teeth..

"Hermione, let go!" Harry could see the pain in her eyes as he watched a pinkish red stain spread across her skin from beneath her wand.

"No...it's almost done."

"Hermione!"

Draco was no longer conscious.

"I said no!" Hermione yelled She held on a few more seconds before screaming out in pain as the heat became too much to bear., Hermione dropped her wand revealing the badly burnt flesh of her palm and fingers

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, letting go of Draco legs and rushing over to Hermione and wrapping his arms around her. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Harry looked down at Draco's arm, feeling his stomach twist as he saw the charred skin. Bits of bone were visible as all the skin and muscles were burned away but the dark mark was only proof of its existence was a puddle of black goo on the floor.

"...I don't know," Harry muttered. "But I think it worked."

"We need burn paste, now," Hermione's voice shook as she saw the damage she had inflicted. The guilt was more than she could bear. Sure there was that one time she punched Draco in the face but he had deserved it;this was evil. She didn't know that she even had this in her.

"We actually have some," Fleur said before running out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"What do we do about that?" Ron asked, looking at the bubbling black sludge that covered the floor.

"I don't know, but don't go anyway near it. We don't know what kind of damage it could do." Harry replied. Fleur rushed back into the room with the burn paste and bandages.

"It will need multiple treatments before it will fully heal and there will be deep scarring," Fleur explained , sitting on the edge of the bed and gently taking Draco's arm.

Hemrione bit her bottom lip, her eyes filling with tears. She turned quickly and stormed out of the room.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, confused.

Fleur scooped out a large amount of cream and, as gently as she could, placed it on the burn before wrapping it thickly with a clean white bandage.

Harry watched as spots of red started to seep through before shifting his attention to the black goo, watching it as it bubbled. Thoughts of what to do next raced through his mind, but nothing stuck. Perhaps they should move Draco out and close this room off until he could figure out what to do about the mess. He didn't want anyone getting hurt or getting infected with something.

He thought about Voldemort. Would he know what happened? Would Voldemort be able to feel that the mark had been destroyed or would he just assume that Draco was dead?

Harry pondered these thoughts for a moment before leaving the room in search of Hermione.


	4. Hermione's Trauma

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story, AmbiguousGoldfish

Chapter Four- Hermione's Trauma

Harry watched in dismay as Hermione slid down the wall, letting out a wail, her hand clutched to her chest as if her heart was breaking. Ron ran to her side and tried to soothe her but nothing that he did seemed to calm the witch.

Hermione shook her head and tried to push Ron away, letting out a loud sob. "I'm...I'm….evil!" she cried out.

"What?" Ron said shocked by Hermione's outburst. "No you're not!"

Hermione vehemently shook her head again. "I...did that...to another...human...being…I hurt...him and….I kept...going," Hermione said in between sobs. "Just...like...Bellatrix….did…..she...kept going!"

"You are nothing like Bellatrix! Bellatrix hurt people for pleasure, for her own twisted enjoyment; you didn't have a choice, you saved his life." Ron tried to console Hermione to no avail.

"You...don't know that... He could...still die." Hermione cried even harder, leaning into Ron as she seeked comfort.

Ron frowned, feeling his own heart break as he watched Hermione breakdown.

"Come on," Ron spoke gently, helping Hermione up to her feet as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to take her back to bed," he quickly told Harry before taking Hermione to the bedroom and getting her to lay down.

Harry couldn't stop the few tears that fell once the room was empty. They didn't deserve this! Hermione didn't deserve to live with this sort of pain! In an ideal world she would be studying for a test, and nagging the two of them to do the same. Instead, here they were on the run, forced to live off what little food they could find on a seemingly impossible mission to defeat Lord Voldemort.

For two hours Hermione cried before slipping into a restless sleep as Ron held her, trying his best to calm her down. However, it was clear Hermione was inconsolable; she been pushed too far and she couldn't handle it.

…

"Hold his arm still," Hermione ordered, pointing her wand at the mark. She took a deep breath to centre herself before casting the spell. "Incendio." The group watched as flames shot out of the tip of her wand.

Draco screams became choked , his breath getting caught in his lungs as the flames attacked the mark. Bill had to place more pressure on Draco as the young man arched his back.

An evil grin slowly formed on Hermione's face as she listened to Draco scream. For all those times he called her mudblood, for all those times he made her feel like she didn't belong, he deserved this pain.

Harry, Ron, Bill and Fleur screamed at her to stop but she only pressed her wand deeper into Draco's arm, cackling madly as Draco's screams reached new heights.

Hermione turned to better see the expressions of terror upon the faces of her peers, only to catch sight of her reflection in the small mirror above Draco's bed. To her horror, the face of Bellatrix Lestrange stared back. The evil witch smiled then ran her tongue along the blade of her knife, licking the blood off.

Hermione gasped and shot up out of bed, startling Ron awake with her movements. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hermione repeated over and over. Sweat dripped down her forehead and her breathing was hectic .

Ron gently took her hand and led her back to bed, holding her until she calmed somewhat and fell once again into a restless slumber.

...

It was no surprise that the last three days had been hard on everyone but both Harry and Ron noticed that Hermione was taking the brunt of it all. Burning the dark mark off Draco's arm had taken its toll on Hermione, causing her to close herself off from the both of them. During the past three days she would sit quietly at the kitchen table and read, checking on Draco every hour who has been moved to the couch. Hermione refused to move far from Draco and Harry knew it was because of the guilt she felt.

Hermione barely ate and barely slept. Every time Hemrione fell asleep she was plagued by nightmares that would wake her up screaming. Hermione would dream herself to be Bellatrix as she tortured Draco in different ways, or she would relive her torture by the insane witch. Harry knew this had to have something to do with PTSD.

Harry decided to move Draco out of the guest room and block that room off until he figured out what to do with the black sludge that leaked out of the dark mark. He had tried setting it on fire but that only seemed to anger the substance. He had then tried scooping it up with a bucket but the black sludge burned through the bucket as if it was acid. So Harry closed up the room until he figured out what to do - when Hermione was up for it he would ask her to do some research but it was clear Hermione wasn't close to getting back on her feet yet.

In an attempt to occupy himself, Harry tried to read some of the books that Hermione brought with her. After the first few pages he gave it up confused; he didn't understand half of the stuff that was being said.

Draco on the other hand still hadn't woken up from his ordeal. The blonde's body was still but for his breathing as his bandages were changed three times a day and the burn paste applied to his arm. The bone no longer showed and the skin was stitching itself back together but it still sickened Harry to look at it.

"Would you like something for lunch?" Harry asked Hermione. She hadn't moved from the kitchen table since this morning, only getting up to check on Draco.

Hermione let out a small moan as she shook her head, flipping the page of her book.

Harry frowned at her response but it wasn't any different from the replies he'd received for the last three days. All of her focus was on Draco and Harry noticed that Ron was starting to get a little jealous of all the attention Hermione was giving Draco.

"Hermione..." Harry started only to be cut off by a painful moan that came from the couch.

Hermione was up and by Draco's side in a matter of seconds, but not before grabbing the glass of water that was on the table.

"Malfoy?" Hermione spoke softly as the blonde slowly opened his eyes, letting out a painful breath as he tried to sit up.

"Easy," Hermione murmured , pushing Draco back down on the couch. "You're going to rip your stitches."

"Wha...?" Draco asked, confused as he looked around still in a haze.

"You're going to reopen your wound," Hermione said in a way Draco would understand before pressing a glass of water to his lips.

"Small sips," she instructed.

Draco's eyes caught Harry who was standing a few feet away while water was gently poured into his mouth. He winced a little as he swallowed the water, enjoying the relief it brought to his dry and sore throat.

"There we go," Hermione said. She took the glass back, using her sleeve to clean up the water that dripped out of the side of Draco's mouth.

Draco closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth as the pain in his arm and stomach grew stronger. He didn't even have the energy to be embarrassed as Hermione cleaned up the water.

"I know it hurts but you just have to push through for now, we don't have any potions. I do have some muggle stuff that might take the edge off if you want to try it?" Hermione asked not wanting to force anything muggle onto Draco.

Draco opened his eyes looking at Hermione, then Harry, then back to Hermione again and gave a small nod. He was willing to try anything if it meant taking this pain away.

Hermione quickly nodded before getting up and making her way to her bag.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked to break the awkward silence that filled the room.

"Like I got stabbed," Draco muttered. He then noticed the thick bandage wrapped around his left forearm, and wracked his brain in an effort to recall what had happened but the only thing he could remember was jumping in front of the knife, all that came after was pain. "Wh...What happened?" Draco stammered .

Harry bit his bottom lip a little before speaking. "Voldermort attacked you through your mark, you were going to die. We did what we thought was best." Harry stopped for a second before continuing. "We burned off the mark." Harry made sure to use the word we so Hermione wouldn't get blamed.

"You...you did what?" Draco's face paled as he looked at his arm but before he could say anything else Hermione came back with three extra strength Tylenol.

"These are pills...you swallow them just like you do potions," Hermione explained before placing the pills in Draco's hand.

Draco looked at the three round pills in his hand, flipping them over with his thumb before popping all three into his mouth.

Hermione once again helped Draco to drink some water to help get the pills down.

Draco couldn't help but to couch a little, winching as he felt a sharp pain run through his stomach.

"You alright?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on Draco's shoulder.

"...Taste worse than potions," Draco commented before letting out a long breath.

"You're just used to potions, is all," Hermione replied. "Are you warm enough? I can go get another blanket,or maybe a pillow?"

Draco closed his eyes before shaking his head.

"Do you think you can eat something?"

Once again Draco shook his head, his eyes fluttering open. "Just tired," Draco muttered as he closed his eyes again, trying his best to ignore the pain.

"Alright, just try and get some rest then," Hermione said as she stood up. "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask, I'll be right over there." Before she could walk away she felt a hand grab at her sleeve.

"Thank you," Draco muttered before falling asleep.

Harry watched as a weight was lifted from Hermione's shoulders.


	5. You Chose Our Side

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story, AmbiguousGoldfish

Chapter Five- You Chose Our Side

It had been two days since Draco found out about his mark and even though he was in a significant amount of pain he was grateful. The dark presence that he'd felt looming over him ever since he was branded by the Dark Lord was gone.

He still felt awkward whenever someone would come into the living room. Even though no one showed it Draco still felt like he was being judged. Or was it pity he felt? Although they tried hard to hide it, Draco could see the pity in their expressions and didn't feel as though he deserved it.

Along with feeling awkward he also felt a great deal of embarrassment. Hermione still had to help him to drink and every time she would clean off the small dribbles that dripped out of the corners of his mouth.

But the most embarrassing of all was that Harry had to help him to the bathroom, keeping him up right as he went. Draco still wished he could erase that memory. But despite everything he was getting stronger.

He winced as he squeezed the homemade stress ball that Hermione fashioned out of a balloon she found in a box of birthday supplies and some flour. The wound had only closed yesterday and now that he was no longer in danger of aggravating any wounds he had to start working those muscles again.

Every time he would squeeze the balloon pain would shoot up his arm, and every time Draco would bite his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out.

He had already accepted the fact that he may never get full use out of his arm again.

...

Bill and Hermione were in the kitchen making everyone breakfast. Bill was making the famous English breakfast: eggs, bacon, sausages, tomatoes and mushrooms, along with a pot of coffee. Hermione worked on a pot of chicken noodle soup, which Draco knew she was making especially for him. He wasn't sure whether to feel guilty or grateful.

It'd been a week since Draco had anything to eat and it was high time he got some food back into him. The nutrients would certainly give him a boost of energy.

Hermione poured the contents into a mug so Draco could sip it more easily before setting it on the table along with a glass of water and the tylenol she had been giving him. She heard footsteps behind her and turned so see Harry walk in.

"I got it," Harry muttered, still waking up as he grabbed the mug off the table.

"No," Hermione spoke before Harry could walk away. "I've got it, you have breakfast. I can look after Draco."

Harry frowned before placing the mug down. "Hermione you need to shower and eat. You haven't been looking after yourself," Harry said firmly. He was voicing what everyone had been thinking these past few days.

"I...I can take a shower once I get Draco to have his breakfast," Hermione tried to begin, reaching out for the mug.

"No," Harry said, pulling the mug toward him. "I can handle breakfast."

"I don't need you looking after me," Hermione snapped loudly. "There is nothing wrong with me." The volume of her voice garnered Draco's attention along with that of Ron and Fleur who were making their way into the kitchen.

"I never said that there was," Harry spoke calmly. "But you haven't been looking after yourself." Harry took a deep breath and tried to think of a that Hermione could agree to. "I can do breakfast and you can do lunch and dinner, sound good?" Harry asked.

Hermione paused for a moment, looking at the four of them before giving a small nod. "Alright...but you need to make sure he takes small sips. He hasn't eaten in a week so his stomach won't be used to it and you need to make sure he takes his pills," Hermione instructed.

"I got it. Go get cleaned up," Harry said with a small smile taking the mug along with the pills and water over to Draco.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. Harry knew he had overheard everything that was going on in the kitchen.

"Nothing," Harry replied, setting the mug down on the table. "You think you can handle some food today?" Harry helped Draco to sit up, making sure he didn't tear any of the stitches in his stomach.

Draco winced as his body was maneuvered into a sitting position.

"Is Granger okay?" Draco asked through clenched teeth as Harry set a pillow behind his back.

Over the past couple of days he had noticed that Hermione was looking worse. Dark smudges spread under her eyes, she was growing more and more pale and her hair was shoved up in a messy ponytail. While her hair was usually unruly, it was obvious that she had not cared for it in days. Not to mention the fact that Draco had woken up to her screaming in the middle of the night, which was then followed by what sounded like gut-wrenching tears.

Harry stayed silent as he handed Draco his pills and water; he didn't know what to say. Hermione had been deteriorating as her nightmares had become more intense. Ron would stay awake with her for hours until she was able to fall asleep, only to wake up a few hours later screaming.

Everyone was on edge around Hermione now. Her mood swings were unpredictable and the slightest thing would set her off.

"She's blaming herself," Harry said finally, deciding to be honest.

Draco popped the pills in his mouth and took a sip of water before replying. "Blaming herself for what?"

"For you...the pain that you're in." Harry took a deep breath, uncertain as to whether he should elaborate further. A few moments later he spoke. . "She's the one that burned the mark off and it was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"I...I don't blame her...if anything I'm grateful," Draco said softly, as the realisation dawned as to why Hermione had been so attentive to his needs .

"Perhaps you should tell her that," Harry suggested.

"How would I even…?"

"Well calling her Hermione instead of Granger would be a good start."

"Old habits die hard," Draco admitted.

Harry gave a small smile before sitting next to Draco on the couch and holding up the mug. "Hermione made you some chicken noodle soup to try. You haven't eaten in a week so take small sips," Harry instructed.

Draco took the mug with his good arm and brought it up to his mouth. Harry held the bottom in case Draco lost his hold on the mug.

Draco couldn't help but let out a small hum as the broth hit his taste buds. It felt good to have something other than water .

After a couple of sips Harry brought the mug down, forcing Draco to take a break.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked.

"Feeding you? It has mostly to do with survival," Harry commented with a small smirk.

"Helping me," Draco clarified.

Harry took a moment to think before answering. "Because you saved us, you put your own life in danger...you chose our side," Harry said softly as he brought the mug back up, not giving Draco a chance to reply.

After Harry had helped him finish his soup and taken the mug up to be washed, Draco pondered his earlier statement. Our side, he said. As though Draco himself were a part of it.

The more he thought about it the more he grew to enjoy the notion. The Dark Lord will get what he deserves, and Draco would help the light side to ensure this happened.


	6. Healing Hermione just a Little

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story, AmbiguousGoldfish

Chapter Six- Healing Hermione just a Little

Draco let out a small moan, wrapping his arm around his stomach as it let out an uncomfortable gurgling noise. His breakfast clearly did not agree with him. He suspected it was because his stomach was not used to digesting anything other than water.

Every now and again he would fight the urge to be sick as his breakfast tried to make a second appearance.

He was about to ask for some water in the hope that it would help calm his stomach but as he turned his head to ask he saw Hermione, her hair freshly washed and wearing what appeared to be Ron's sweats.

"Gran-Hermione," Draco spoke. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, a surprised expression forming on her face.

"Can you come here for a moment?" Draco asked, patting the cushion next to him.

Hermione took a hesitant step forward, still shocked that he called her by her first name. It almost seemed foreign coming from Draco.

"Is there something you need? More pillows or blankets? I can cook you something else if you're still hungry. I can-"

"I just want you to sit for a moment," Draco interrupted her rambling.

Hermione bit her bottom lip before nodding, slowly making her way over and sitting next to Draco.

Draco took a deep breath, buying himself time to think about the right way to express what he wanted to say. He knew how emotional Hermione had been these past few days and he really didn't want to say anything that would upset her anymore then she already was.

"Po- Harry," Draco started, trying to break the habit of using their last names. . "Harry told me what you did. That you were the one that burned the mark off."

Tears immediately started to form in Hermione eyes. "No, no, no, no, no," Hermione chanted softly.

Draco started to panic a little and wondered if he should call Ron or Harry back into the room.

"No, Hermione,I'm not mad. I wanted to say thank you. It was never my choice to get the mark and-"

"Don't thank me," Hermione interrupted, letting out a loud sob. "I hurt you...and I...I need to be punished for what I did!"

"I think you are punishing yourself enough as it is," Draco muttered. "You did what you had to do."

"But I kept going. Y-you were screaming but I kept going. Harry told me to stop but I kept going," Hermione whispered.

Draco took a deep breath, finding himself to be rather unqualified to deal with this situation. "Perhaps you should talk to Ron? Or Harry? I know you haven't been eating and with the nightmares-"

"I'm not mad,okay? I'm not crazy. I'm fine...I'm fine."

"I find that people who say they are fine aren't really fine," Draco said after a bit of thinking. "And there's nothing wrong with needing help. Sometimes we all need a little help.

"I know what Bellatrix did to you… I watched it and I wished I stepped in sooner..." He saw Hermione flinch when he said his aunt's name, and internally scolded himself for bringing it up.

"What I am trying to say is that I don't blame you for what you did and I don't want you to blame yourself either."

"But I hurt you and...and...I keep having this dream," Hermione admitted. "I'm-I'm burning the mark off and you're screaming...and I enjoy it...I enjoy every second of it. And then I look up into a mirror and I'm Bellatrix. I'm evil..." she trailed off.

"Do you want to hurt me right now?" Draco asked softly. Hermione didn't answer, lost in the memory of the dream.

"Do you want to hurt me right now?" he repeated louder, breaking her from her reverie.

"No...no, of course not. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt anybody."

"Then how can you believe yourself to be an evil person? I know for a fact that...that Bellatrix isn't beating herself up over what she did to you. It's the fact that you care so much, that's what makes you different," Draco said. Before he could say anything else Hermione flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Draco sat there awkwardly for a moment not knowing what to do. He had only received four hugs in his life and none of those were from his mother or father. He wasn't sure how to return the hug or even if he should.

After approximately eight seconds it was clear that Hermione wasn't going to detach herself from him.

He gently raised his hand to her back and started to pat it softly. He felt enormously awkward but hoped it would comfort her.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione sobbed into his ear as she held tighter.

"I forgive you," Draco said after a moment hoping he could give Hermione some peace.

Unknown to either one of them, Harry stood just outside the door listening in, and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Draco was really changing. Who knew that beneath all of the hatred he showed throughout their years of schooling, there was a nice and compassionate guy under there.


	7. Becoming a Part of Something

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story, AmbiguousGoldfish

Chapter Seven- Becoming a Part of Something

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze that rushed over him as he stood at the top of the hill, watching as Ron tried to teach Hermione how to skip rocks out into the ocean. It had been four days since he'd overheard Draco and Hermione having their little talk, and since then things had gotten better. Not a lot better but still better, and the way things were going Harry was willing to take that as a win.

Hermione had her good days and bad days.

On her bad days she wouldn't have gotten much sleep the night before. Ron stayed up with her for hours until she was finally able to fall asleep only to wake up screaming hours later, convinced that she was back with Bellatrix.

The day would follow with Hermione breaking down over the littlest of things or freaking out over nothing. Just a few days ago, Bill dropped a couple of pots and pans on the floor. This had set Hermione off and Harry had no choice but to stun her before she was able to hurt any of them. Harry now held Hermione's wand next to his within his sleeve, as everyone decided that it would be best if Hermione didn't have her wand until she was better, or at least capable of knowing what true dangers were.

During these days Ron never left her side, helping her with even the smallest of tasks. Hermione seemed to spend all day in her head, her eyes unfocused as she wandered around the small cabin, attending to Draco as if she were on autopilot.

On good days, like today, Hermione was more focused and alert, getting at least a few good hours of sleep the night before. This morning Hermione got up and showered and made breakfast. In Harry's eyes, this was a big improvement. Even more shocking was that Ron somehow convinced her to go outside for a little while which led to him teaching her how to skip rocks.

"Don't you think it's a bit creepy to be staring at them?"

Harry turned his head to see Draco standing behind him, wearing a pair of Ron old sweats that Bill found among the boxes of discarded belongings., His hair was no longer slicked back, making his features seem softer, which Harry thought suited the blond quite nicely.

"Just enjoying the view. It's not often that you have days like this," Harry replied before turning back around. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I've been resting...for days," Draco mumbled. He took a few steps forward so he was standing next to Harry. "Anyways, Fleur said that it would be good for me to get up and walk around a little. I decided to get some fresh air and that's when I saw you standing out here," Draco explained.

"How is she?" Draco asked, watching as Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her into the water with him.

"It depends which day you ask. Today...she's doing good," Harry replied. They stood in silence for a few minutes watching the couple in the water. "Why did you do it?" Harry finally asked. The question had been bugging him since they all landed on the beach.

"You mean why did I take the knife for you?" Draco clarified .

Harry gave a small nod.

"Honestly...I don't know. I was standing there trying to find a way to help that wouldn't expose me. I saw my aunt throw her knife and I knew if it hit you the war would be over and I knew I couldn't let that happen. Before I was fully aware of what I was doing I'd jumped into the path of the knife. Something took over, like an instinct," Draco tried to explain, not sure if he was doing it justice .

Harry gave a small smile as he listed. "I overheard you talking to Hermione a few days ago," Harry admitted. "You told her it was never your choice to take the mark?"

"It wasn't. After my father's failure at the Ministry of Magic, the Dark Lord was furious. He demanded that I take the mark to make up for what had happened."

"Why? Why didn't you fight it?"

"Because he said if I didn't he would kill my mother. They're family, they're blood. You do what you have to do-"

"That's not the same thing," Harry cut Draco off.

"I'm sorry?"

"Being blood doesn't mean you're family. For the longest time I thought it was. Being family means being there for each other, through the good and the bad, you help each other. Hermione, the Weasleys, Remus, they are my family," Harry explained.

"So even though Hermione is going through a hard time right now…" Draco trailed off.

"Even though she's going through a hard time at the moment, I'm still going to be by her side. I'm not going to leave her just like she didn't leave me when I was going through a hard time."

"...I don't know a family like that," Draco said, looking down at his feet in embarrassment. In his family you have to be useful, otherwise you are nothing. His whole life Draco had been fighting for the approval of his parents and for what?

"We need help to fight V- er, the Dark Lord, and if you are willing, we will like you to join us. You'd be a big help seeing as you have insider information, you know his plans. With you we can get one step ahead of him."

"You mean, you want me to join you? Fight for the light?" Draco asked in disbelief. No one had ever asked him to be a part of something meaningful before, to consider what he wanted.

"If you want to, you don't have to if you-"

"Yes," Draco said before Harry could finish. "I will help you fight."


	8. Moving On

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story, AmbiguousGoldfish

Chapter Eight - Moving On

Harry looked around the kitchen table at his three companions, Hermione Ron and Draco. Tonight was the night they began to plan what would happen next. Harry rolled his shoulders back to release the tension that had formed and cleared his throat.

Hermione was still getting back to her normal self and Draco's stitches had been removed last night. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before they needed to head out again and they needed to come up with a plan.

Hermione's eyes met his as she made her way around the table, a steely look of determination set on her face. She took a deep breath before she began to speak. "We need to start talking about what the next phase of our plan is. Now that Draco has joined our cause, we might have more of a chance to hunt down the rest of the horcruxes."

"What…what's a horcrux?" Draco asked, looking puzzled. He knew that he would feel out of place during this meeting but he didn't think it would be this soon. What the hell was a horcrux and what did it have to do with the Dark Lord?

"It's…" Hermione paused, thinking of the best way to explain it. "When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in school he learned how to make horcruxes. They're pieces of his soul magically bound to objects that mean something to him. This way if he dies he can come back. Harry destroyed one during his second year and Dumbledore destroyed the ring-"

"And we just destroyed the locket," Ron interjected.

Hermione shot Ron a look before continuing. "We believe that there are three more horcruxes out there and once we destroy them we will be able to destroy the Dark Lord…for good."

"Any information you can give us as to what the other horcruxes might be or where they could be hidden would help us greatly," Harry said, hoping that Draco could give them a step in the right direction.

Draco let out a long breath as he shook his head. "I...I wouldn't know anything about that." Draco said, thinking for a moment. "The only thing I can think of that could be a horcrux would be his snake, Nagini. He cares for her a lot, and the snake is always by his side when he is in the manor," Draco explained.

"I might have something," Hermione spoke softly. "Back at the manor when Bellatrix-" she trailed off, unable to say it aloud. …"She kept asking me what else I took from her just kept asking over and over again and I didn't have an answer for her." Tears started pooling in Hermione's eyes, the horror of reliving her torture overwhelming her.

Ron moved his chair closer to Hermione and placed his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder to give her a little bit of comfort.

"You think that one of those things could be in her vault?" Draco asked.

"It has to be," Hermione replied, clearing the tears that had fallen. "Why else would she have been so frantic?"

"Alright, so that's the plan then. We break into Bellatrix's vault in Gringotts, get the horcrux, then find a way to destroy it," Harry reasoned.

"That's a good plan, except for the fact that it's impossible," Ron said. "It's impossible to break into Gringotts. We will be killed within three minutes...if we were lucky."

"What if we use me?" Draco proposed. "What if I go in and ask to enter my vault? Instead of going to mine we go to Bellatrix's I know her vault number."

"But how will you open it? You need a key or a goblin," Ron asked

"Blood magic, it's for emergencies. You can use your blood to open your vault...or that of a family member. Bellatrix just so happens to be my aunt, so I will be able to open the vault," Draco explained.

"I have her hair," Hermione said softly.

"What?" Harry and Ron exclaimed in unison.

"I have a strand of Bellatrix's hair. It-it fell on my sleeve…"

"That's great! You can use the polyjuice potion to turn into Bellatrix, we will get in for sure-"

"No!" Hermione said quickly. "I'm sorry but I'm...I'm not ready...not yet." Hermione looked down at the table, feeling completely useless to the team. Becoming Bellatrix would only make her nightmare a reality. She couldn't wear the face of the woman who tortured her.

Ron gave Harry a look, he didn't want to push Hermione too far. They had made so much progress with her and he didn't want to take the chance of setting her back.

"It's fine Hermione, we will find another way," Ron assured her.

…

A month had passed and the polyjuice potion was finally ready. Harry had pulled the short straw which meant he was the one who had to drink it. He gingerly added the hair Hermione had collected and watched as the potion bubbled and turned a disgusting shade of green. Taking a shuddering breath, Harry downed the goblet and winced as the transformation began.

Harry made his way to the front door, wearing the body of Bellatrix Lestrange. Fleur had given him one of her dresses that was similar in style to something Bellatrix would wear. Feeling supremely uncomfortable, he joined the others who were standing just outside the door.

"I hate you," Harry muttered.

Ron couldn't help but to let out a snort as he did his best not to laugh.

"Shut up," Harry snapped, making his way over to Hermione and handing her, her wand.

"You will need your wand." Before Hermione had a chance to decline, he added "I trust you." Harry watched as Hermione grasped her wand, noticing that she wouldn't look at him. She kept her eyes firmly pasted to the ground.

"You sure about this?" Draco asked.

"No, but when are we ever sure," Harry said with a wry smile, holding his hand out.

All four looked at each other before Hermione, Ron, Draco and Harry apparated.


	9. The Adventure to Gringotts

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story, AmbiguousGoldfish

Chapter Nine - The Adventure to Gringotts

Harry and Draco walked down the long hall of Gringotts followed by Ron and Hermione under the invisibility cloak. Harry did his best to keep a straight line, finding it difficult with the highheels he was forced to wear.

There were still many questions that needed to be answered including what they were going to do now since Bellatrix had the sword. The sword was the only thing that they knew of that could destroy a horcrux and now without it seemed like they were back at square one.

" Madam Lestrange!" said the goblin, evidently startled. "Dear me! How- how may I help you today?" The goblin spoke as the four of them made their way up to the counter. Harry had to admit that it would've been easier if Hermione could have been Bellatrix, all he could do was stand there and hope that Draco could talk his way in.

"I'm here to enter my vault," Draco spoke, knowing that Harry was only here for show.

The old goblin seemed to recoil a little. Harry glanced around. Guards hung back, watching, but several other goblins had looked up from their work to stare at Draco.

"You have….identification?" asked the goblin.

"Identification? I- I have never been asked for identification before," said Draco. He belonged to one of the most powerful and richest families, he had never needed to say his name - everyone knew who he was. The fact that he was asked to identify himself sent a shiver of panic down his spine.

"Your wand will do, sir," said the goblin holding out a shaky hand.

"They know," Harry whispered, looking back at Ron and Hermione as the dreadful realization hit him. Draco was believed to be dead, killed by the Dark Lord because of his betrayal. The goblins thought Draco was an imposter. Harry kicked himself, he should have seen this coming, they should have planned better.

Hermione could feel panic setting in as she watched the guards step forward. The thought of being captured frightened her -what if they tortured them just like Ballatrix did? Hidden beneath the cloak, she lifted her wand and for the first time the imperious curse left her lips. Hermione could feel a curious sensation run up her arm as she cast one of the unforgivable curses.

The goblin's face turned blank, emotionless as he spoke. "Please follow me," confusing both Harry and Draco as he stepped off the stool and led them to the back of the bank and into a dark room where a cart sat.

Once the door shut behind them, Draco took out his wand and stunned the goblin before the goblin could say another word to them.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered harshly as she took off the cloak. "He was our only way in."

"I can take it from here, I know what to do," Draco explained as he stepped onto the cart, making his way to the front. "You coming or not?"

Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron, and gave a small shrug before following Draco onto the cart. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before following suit. "I don't know how I feel about this." Hermione muttered nervously.

"Hold on," Draco said as he started the cart. Hermione let out a scream, wrapping her arms around Ron as the cart suddenly lurched down hill.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

"I never did like rollercoasters," Hermione yelled over the thundering of the railings.

"Just don't look down," Harry replied , gripping the metal of the cart as Draco made a sharp turn, causing the cart to tip onto two wheels for a brief moment.

"I think I might be sick," Hermione muttered and before Harry or Ron could reply, Draco let out a yell.

"No!" Draco yelled when he saw it but there was no braking. They zoomed through it. Water filled Harry's eyes and mouth: He could not see or breathe: Then, with an awful lurch, the cart flipped over and they were all thrown out of it. Harry heard the cart smash into pieces against the passage wall, heard Hermione shriek something, and felt himself glide back toward the ground as though weightless, landing painlessly on the rocky passage floor.

"C–Cushioning Charm," Hermione spluttered, as Ron pulled her to her feet.

"Oh no, you look like you again!" Ron exclaimed, having glanced at Harry as he got to his feet.

Harry quickly took his glasses out of the pocket of the dress and placed them on, looking up to see the waterfall.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"It's called the Thief's Downfall. It washes away all enchantments, all magical concealment! They know there are imposters in Gringotts. We have to hurry!" Draco explained. Harry took off the high heels he was wearing so he would be able to walk.

Draco led the three further and further into the earth, down dark, cold and wet tunnels until he came to an open space with rows of vaults. Hernione let out a gasp as they encountered the giant dragon that guarded these vaults.

"It is partially blind, but even more savage for that. However, they have the means to control it," Draco explained before bending down and picking up a strange device and shaking it, the noise it made bouncing off the walls. " It has learned to expect pain when it hears the noise." Draco explained as the dragon started to cower in fear, backing up against the wall.

"That's barbaric," Hermione whispered as the four of them made their way past the dragon and into a small hallway filled with vaults.

"There it is," Draco announced, making his way to Bellatrix's vault and holding his hand out. "We need blood to open it."

Hemrione quickly shook her head, not wanting to do what Draco silently asked. She had already caused Draco so much pain, she couldn't add to that.

"I got it," Harry said, taking out his wand and placing it on Draco's palm before casting a slicing charm. A cut appeared across the length of Draco's palm, small droplets of blood rising to the surface.

Draco gave a small wince as his hand was cut and placing his hand on the door. A heartbeat later, they all heard the locks start to move and the door clicking open to reveal mountains of gold.

"Wow," Ron whispered, never in his life has he seen so much gold.

"Good job," Harry said with a smile as he entered the room, the three following behind him.

"Accio horcrux."

"That's not going to work," Harry said as he heard Hermione cast the spell, flicking his wand to light it up.

"Right," Hermione muttered, picking up a golden cup only to drop it seconds later as she felt it burn her hand. As it dropped multiple copies burst from it, scattering on the ground.

"She must have the Germino curse on everything in here. Anything you touch will multiply," Draco explained, backing up and knocking a table over causing multiple copies of the few items that touched his skin to burst from the table.

"Harry," Hermione called out, panic lacing her voice.

"There," Harry announced, pointing to the cup bearing the Hufflepuff crest that was placed on a shelf near the ceiling with a few other trinkets. He was able to hear small whispers coming from the cup, calling him to it. Wasting no time, Harry started to climb the mountain of treasure below the shelf, letting it carry him up as it filled the cramped space. With screams of pain, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were knocked aside into other objects, which also began to replicate. Half buried in a rising tide of red-hot treasure, they struggled and yelled as Harry reached his hand out and was able to wrap his hand around the handle of the cup. His hand began to burn as multiple copies of the cup spewed from his fist but Harry refused to release his grip.

"Impervius!" screeched Hermione in an attempt to protect herself, Ron, and Draco from the burning metal.

"Got it!" Harry yelled, bursting from the burning treasure as all four of them raced to get out of the room. Harry put the cup into his pocket as he ran out the door.

"Stupefy!" Draco bellowed. Being the first one out of the room he attacked the liege of goblins who had gathered to apprehend them. Ron and Hermione joined in, jets of red light flying into the crowd of goblins that approached them. Through the melee, Harry saw several wizard guards running around the corner. All four of them were forced to take cover behind the brick wall as the wizards added their red jets to the room.

"What do we do?" Hermione yelled seeing that they were surrounded.

"You're the brilliant one," Ron yelled back.

"I have an idea but it's mad," Hermione replied as she eyed the dragon.

"Anything will do at this point," Draco yelled, taking cover as a jet of red light flew past his head.

Hermione gave a quick nod before blasting down the railing and running straight into the line of fire heading towards the dragon.

"She is insane," Draco commented.

"Come on!" Harry called as he ran over to Hermione and helped her onto the cowering dragon, before climbing up behind her. Ron and Draco sprinted across the gap and jumped onto the dragon, gasping for breath.

"You are mad!" Draco yelled over the firing of spells.

"Hold on!" Hermione yelled before casting a spell that hit the dragon on the back causing it to scream out in pain as it broke free from its chains and started moving. It climbed up the tracks of the cart and burst through the floor of Gringotts, causing everyone to scream out.

"I can't hold on!" Draco cried out as he felt himself slipping off the dragon.

Harry reached down and grabbed Draco by the hand, causing Draco to cry out in pain as his damage arm was stretched. The dragon let out a long roar before he broke through the ceiling, then stopped, perching on the shattered roof.

"What now?" Ron cried, seeing that the dragon wasn't going to move.

Hermione didn't say anything as she turned back and cast the same spell. The dragon cried out in pain once again as it started to move again, wrecking several nearby buildings before it launched up into the air and flew over the town getting all four of them out of danger.


	10. Upside and Downside

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story, AmbiguousGoldfish

Chapter Ten - Upside and Downside

"NOW!" Harry yelled before jumping off the dragon and plummeting feet first into the cold lake; the drop was greater than he had estimated as he hit the water hard, plunging like a stone into a freezing, green, reed-filled world, feeling the salt water sting as it covered his wounds that racked his body. Harry kicked and fought his way to the surface and emerged, panting, to see enormous ripples emanating in circles from the places Hermione, Ron and Draco had fallen.

Harry let out a big sigh of relief when he saw all three of them emerge, taking in a big gulp of air

Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione struck out for the opposite shore. Thankfully the lake did not seem to be deep but it was more a question of fighting their way through reeds and mud than swimming, and at last they flopped, sodden, panting, and exhausted, onto slippery grass.

Hermione collapsed along with Ron and Draco, coughing and shuddering but Harry could have lain down and slept for a week. He staggered to his feet, drew out his wand and started casting the usual protective spells around the area.

"I can't believe we just did that," Draco spoke, his teeth chattering as Hermione handed him a new set of clean, dry clothes that she brought from Shell Cottage along with a bottle of dittany.

"There's no where to change?" Draco said as he looked around to see wide open spaces.

"You shy?" Ron asked, already unzipping his pants and sliding them off as Hermione handed him his clothes.

Once Harry was finished setting up the charms he joined the others, it was the first time he had been able to take a good look at them. All three had angry red burns all over their faces and arms.

Harry wasted no time in stripping the dress off and picking up the clothes that Hermione placed on the ground for him. Hermione had wrapped a blanket around herself and started to wiggle as she took her clothes off to replace them with the dry ones.

Draco couldn't help but to blush madly at what was happening. He averted his eyes and to his shock, he realised it wasn't because of Hermione, it was because of Harry. Once Harry took off the dress Draco got a good look at his muscles and he couldn't help the burning feeling that turned his cheeks to a bright red.

"I...I think I'll pass," Draco stuttered.

"If you don't change you are going to catch a cold and we can't afford you getting sick," Hermione said, taking off the blanket once she had finished changing her shirt and started to undo her belt.

Draco blushed even harder as he pulled his arms into the sleeves and slipped the shirt off before quickly putting on one of Ron's old shirts that Hermione brought for him.

"Hands," Hermione called once she finished changing, holding the bottle of dittany.

Both Harry and Ron held out their hands as Hermione took the eyedropper over them, squirting the potion into their hands. Both Harry and Ron rubbed their hands together before running their hands over their arms and faces, making sure to get the potion everywhere, feeling it sting as it healed the burns.

"Your turn," Hermione said, walking over to Draco who was in the middle of putting on a pair of pants.

"Can you...wait?" Draco said as he fought with the leg of the pants to accept him. .

Both Ron and Harry laughed at the effort.

"You need to get used to changing in front of her," Ron said as Harry pulled the cup out of the dress.

"Well, on the upside," said Ron as Hermione used the dittany on Draco, "we got the Horcrux. On the downside — "

"Downside?" Draco asked as he rubbed the potion on the burns that littered his face.

"What if You-Know-Who…" But before Ron could finish his thought Harry let out a scream, dropping the cup as he collapsed to the ground, his body twitching.

"What...What's happening?" Draco asked in panic, watching as Hermione quickly got down on her knees.

"It's him," Hermione spoke softly. "This happens sometimes, we don't have a choice but to wait for it to pass."

"Is...is he in pain?" Draco asked, concern colouring his face as he took a step closer, retrieving the cup that lay on the ground.

"We don't know," Ron spoke just as Harry eyes closed, his body going limp as his breathing evened out.

"Can you two set up the tent? We should get Harry settled for the night."

"What tent?" Draco asked as Ron grabbed Hermione's bag and started to dig through it.

Ron glanced at Draco and gestured to the cup he had picked up. "Put that in here so we don't lose it," he told the blonde. Draco handed it over, feeling a surge of relief flood his body as the cup left his possession. Ron gingerly placed the cup into the bag, careful to place it away from the area in which he was searching. After a few seconds he pulled out an old worn down tent.

"Come on. I'll show you how to set it up," Ron said leaving Hermione with Harry.


	11. Slumber Party

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story, AmbiguousGoldfish

Chapter Eleven - Slumber Party

It didn't take long for Ron and Draco to set up the tent and the three of them quickly moved Harry inside, out of the cold weather and onto one of the small cots.

Hermione cleared Harry's fringe out of his eyes, muttering about another haircut before placing a heavy blanket on top of him.

"I really wanted him to eat something tonight", Hermione fretted as she turned towards Ron. He didn't know it but ever since fourth year Hermione had been keeping track of Harry's eating and sleeping habits, and since they started this little adventure of theirs she had been keeping a closer eye on him. She wanted to make sure Harry got enough food into his system, usually trying to make high calorie meals for him, knowing that he wouldn't eat much. Keeping track of his sleep was more difficult since Harry pretended to fall asleep earlier but Hermione quickly learned the difference between faking and actually sleeping.

In his sleep Harry would toss and turn, muttering words she couldn't quite make out while beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, and his hands clenched the blankets as he held on for dear life.

"We'll get him to eat a big breakfast in the morning," Ron assured her as he sat up the small lantern next to the cot.

Hermione gave a small nod and tucked Harry in almost like a mother would. "I'll make us some dinner," said Hermione before turning towards Draco. "We normally don't sleep when Harry has one of his... episodes. We like to keep an eye on him, but you're welcome to take one of the cots."

"No...I can stay up," Draco said softly. Truth be told, he didn't feel comfortable going to sleep without knowing if Harry was going to be alright. How often did this happen if his friends had a system in place?

"Alright, I'll make us some food then," Hermione said before going off to the small kitchen with her bag.

"She's not that great of a cook, so do everyone a favour and pretend," Ron muttered once Hermione was out of ear shot. Draco found himself chuckling quietly as he nodded to the redhead.

Ron and Draco sat at the long wooden table in the dining room section of the tent, only a couple of feet away from Harry. A few minutes later, Hermione brought the plates over, setting out hot chicken sandwiches along with a pasta salad that she'd made from ingredients brought from the cottage.

Draco wasted no time digging in, finding himself starving. The chicken was dry and the pasta wasn't cooked all the way through but even so,he thought it was the best meal that he had ever had.

Ron and Hermione spoke to him as if he were their equal and the laughter and conversation the three shared between them was special to Draco. He couldn't remember ever having a dinner like this, not even at Hogwarts.

After dinner Hermione collected the plates and set them down in the kitchen, deciding to do them later before coming back with a deck of cards with the word Uno written across the box.

"I'm guessing you never played any muggle games before?" Hermione asked as she shuffled the deck.

Draco shook his head.

"That's alright, I've been teaching Ron. It gives us something to do," Hermione started to explain the game as she dealt out the cards. "You think you've got it?" Hermione asked, setting the deck in the middle of all three of them and flipped the top card over.

"...I think so" Draco muttered, taking in all the rules of the game.

After a few rounds of the game Draco began learning how to strategize. He was just setting down a draw two card when they were pulled away from the game by the sound of Harry speaking parseltongue. , Immediately their eyes flicked towards the sleeping boy, watching as he twisted his body in strange and uncomfortable positions as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead.

Hermione let out a small sigh, flipping her wrist over to check the time on her watch that she slipped on as she was making dinner. "Midnight," she said before getting up and making her way over to Harry, sitting on the edge of his cot.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" Draco asked as he and Ron got up from the table.

"No!" Ron and Hermione said at the same time, startling Draco.

"Trust me, you don't want to wake him," Ron said as Hermione took Harry's hand and started to speak softly to him.

"You're alright Harry, I know...try and block him out, you can do it," Hermione murmured as Harry hissed, arching his back off of the cot.

"Does he know that you do this?" Draco asked, watching closely as Hermione calmed Harry down.

"No...and don't tell him. Harry is a private person and he wouldn't like the thought of us doing this. It's best if he doesn't know," Ron explained, standing back and allowing Hermione to take control.

"...P...p..p..pun...punish..ing," Harry muttered in his sleep.

"It's alright Harry, you're safe."

"...mmmm...mad...Draco...dead….mom...crying….upset," Harry moaned as he curled in on himself.

"It's alright Harry," Hermione said as she shifted, getting more comfortable. She was in for a long night. .

"My mom, crying?" Draco asked shocked, watching as Hermione ran her fingers through Harry's hair. "What about my dad?"

"Come on, mate, let's go back to the table," Ron said, leading Draco back to the table just feets away from Harry.

"It never occured to me that my mom would be upset...she was never the type of person to show emotion," Draco said quietly.

Ron stayed silent not knowing what to say that would make Draco feel better. Last month they were enemies, yet now they sat together in a small tent playing card games. Everything been turned upside down for Ron, he was so used to knowing Draco as an enemy.

It was an hour until Hermione returned. She could sense the awkward silence that filled the room, and cleared her throat to break it. . "He finally settled down. He should be fine for the rest of the night but I still don't want to leave him alone in case he has another attack," Hermione explained.

"Sit down then," Ron said, picking up the deck of cards and shuffling. "There's no point in you wasting your energy standing up and worrying. That won't do Harry any good."

Hermione sighed and nodded. She took her place at the table as Ron began to deal out the cards. The three spent the rest of the night playing games and getting to know each other, and Draco had to admit, it was the most fun he'd had in what felt like a lifetime.


	12. Taking a break

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story, AmbiguousGoldfish

Chapter Twelve - Taking a break

Harry woke to the sound of cracking followed sizzling as someone cracked some eggs into a heated frying pan. Though his head pounded he felt reasonably well rested, and as he breathed in the smell of cooking mushrooms his stomach growled and he realized just how hungry he was.

Harry slowly sat up, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table before arching his back and stretching, letting out a groan as his muscles relaxed.

"Hey, mate, you finally decided to wake up!" Ron exclaimed, turning to the source of the noise.

Harry let out a mumbled "morning" in response before standing up.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Ron asked as he watched his friend stumble out of the cot.

"...alright," Harry muttered as he rubbed his temples, trying to ease the senseless pounding, feeling as if tiny jackhammers were drilling into his skull.

Ron frowned, knowing that Harry was lying but he knew better than to push the subject. "Breakfast will be done in ten minutes or so if you wanted to go and wash up?" Ron suggested, giving Harry the chance to pull himself together.

Harry let out a small moan as he nodded and looked around the tent. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's outside with Draco checking the perimeter wards " Ron answered.

Harry nodded slowly before making his way to the bathroom.

...

Hermione and Draco had completed a full lap, but as a precaution Hermione analysed the perimeter once more, double and triple checking to make sure everything was in perfect order. Draco paced beside her squeezing the stress ball that Hermione made him back at the cottage.

Ever since Harry grabbed him by the arm to save him from falling off the dragon, every so often he had been getting small shoots of pain running the length of his forearm.

"Draco? Can I ask you something?" Hermione spoke, breaking the silence between the two.

"Oh, yeah, uh, sure," Draco responded, taken back a little by Hermione's request.

Hermione took a deep breath not sure how she should start. She been wanting to ask Draco this since they escaped Gringotts. They walked in silence for a few more seconds.

"Have you ever cast an unforgivable before?" Hermione finally asked.

"...You felt it didn't you?" Draco asked. "That feeling can become addictive if you use them too often," he warned.

"What is it? I've never felt anything like it before" Hermione mused.

"It's complicated. I'm not sure if I even understand it fully but basically dark magic, like the unforgivable curses, can give you this feeling of euphoria and power. It's a terribly addictive feeling for some, which allows the dark magic to prey on the weak,`` Draco explained "Dark magic...it isn't just magic...it's like a whole being in itself."

Hermione stayed silent as she processed the information. She wouldn't have called the feeling she got from casting the spell good, it was more of an uneasy feeling.

"Just don't cast another unforgivable unless you have to," Draco said. He turned to face Hermione and could still tell that something was bugging her . "What is it?"

"It's just...Harry tried to cast the Crucio curse during his fifth year and he couldn't do it...he didn't have it in him," Hermione said. Expressing that comparison aloud solidified her fear that she was becoming something much darker and fearful than Harry would ever be.

"The cruciatus curse is much different; you really have to want to cause them pain for the spell to work. I'm willing to bet anything that you won't be able to get the spell to work either," Draco assured her. "Casting an unforgivable doesn't make you evil, it's the intent behind the use of the spell. You used the spell to help us get into Gringotts."

Hermione only nodded still, unsure of what she thought about the whole thing. While she processed, she subconsciously rubbed at the word 'mudblood' that had been carved into her skin. If she had the chance she bet she would be able to cast the spell on Bellatrix, making her feel the same pain that she had caused Hermione.

"We should head inside. I bet Ron has breakfast ready by now," Hermione spoke, swiftly changing the subject.

By the time Hermione and Draco had returned inside, Harry was sitting at the table as Ron brought the food over.

"Are you doing okay this morning?" Hermione asked Harry as she sat across the table from him. Draco took the seat beside Harry so Ron could sit next to Hermione.

Harry gave a small affirmative hum as he continuously tapped his cup of coffee, watching as the liquid rippled within the mug.

"Alright," Hermione murmured, and she started to fill Harry's plate up.

Harry let out a grumble as Hermione pushed the plate towards him, knowing she fully intended on forcing him to eat every morsel. He lazily picked up his fork and stabbed at his eggs before taking a bite.

Once he ate the first bite of food, Harry didn't have any problems devouring his breakfast, finding himself starving.

Hermione smiled to herself as she watched Harry eat, glad to see his appetite had returned so she didn't have to pester him to take a few bites.

"I was thinking we could use this day to rest up, take it easy," Hermione suggested. "I know I am pretty tired from yesterday," she added before Harry had the chance to say that he was fine and could carry on.

"That does sound nice," Draco agreed.

"... take a few days to rest and figure out our next move," Harry said, not realizing he had played right into Hermione's hand.

The rest of the day passed by lazily, and as Hermione suspected, Harry spent most of it asleep on the couch regaining his strength. The three passed the time teaching each other various games, both muggle and magic, and they fell into an easy rhythm, at peace in each other's company.


	13. The Unexpected Patronus

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story, AmbiguousGoldfish

Chapter Thirteen - The Unexpected Patronus

Harry sat just outside the tent bundled up as he flipped through the pages of The Tales of Beedle the Bard that he pulled out of Hermione's bag. If there was a chance that the story of the three brothers were true, Harry couldn't help but wonder if the other stores could help them. He was just finishing up one of the stories when he heard someone exit the tent.

"It's cold out," Harry muttered, not looking up from the book.

"Yeah, well the two love birds are in the tent," Draco replied, wrapping his arms around himself as he tried to keep warm.

Harry smirked at Draco's comment, the two love birds were why he was out here, too.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Research," Harry said simply before marking the page and closing the book. "Which reminds me...do you know the Patronus Charm?" Harry asked.

"Umm...no, I don't," Draco muttered.

"What about defensive spells? Protection spells?" Harry asked.

"...I was shown more darker spells," Draco admitted.

"Alright," Harry said before standing up and stretching his legs, "let's go then." He started to walk away from the tent.

"Go where?" Draco asked as he followed.

"You didn't get a chance to learn with the DA."

Draco looked at Harry in confusion.

Dumbledore's Army," Harry clarified in response to Draco's expression. "If you are going to work with us, you should learn some spells that will protect you." He stopped a few feet away from the tent, still well within the protection charms.

"Alright," Draco agreed, taking out his wand.

"We'll start with the patronus charm," Harry said as he took out his wand. "The patronus charm is one of the most powerful defensive spells out there, but it's also very difficult to learn. For the spell to work, you need to think of a happy memory - one that fills you with joy and contentment. Once you have that memory, focus your mind upon it and say expecto patronum."

Draco nodded as he tried to think of a happy memory he could use. He went back to his first day of Hogwarts, looking up at the castle as the boats traveled the lake. Holding his wand up he spoke the words, and was disappointed to see that not even a spark came out of his wand. Maybe the stories were true. They all said that no Deatheater could cast the patronus charm. He voiced his concern to Harry, feeling shame creep up from under his collar.

"That's alright," Harry reassured. "It would have been amazing if you did it on your first try. And besides, Snape can cast a patronus, so there's no reason you can't! May I ask what your memory was?"

"Umm...The first time I saw the castle," Draco mumbled.

Harry couldn't help but to chuckle as he thought back to when Remus taught him the spell. "That's not good enough, not nearly good enough. The memory has to be powerful, very powerful, something that fills you with so much happiness," Harry said.

Draco nodded. He stood there lost in thought as he tried to find a better memory. He tried again and again to cast the spell with no results. "...I'm sorry, I can't do it," Draco muttered, looking down at the ground.

"...Look, your memory doesn't have to be real. The memory I use is my parents. They are standing over me talking, just talking. I don't even know if it's real or not and the memory isn't exactly happy but at the same time it gives me a feeling of contentment," Harry explained. He realised as he spoke that he had never told anyone outside of Remus, not even Ron and Hermione, what memory he used.

Draco nodded as he closed his eyes and tried to think of something that gave him those feelings. The memory of last night came to mind, sitting with Ron and Hermione as they ate dinner, being a part of something, belonging. All he ever wanted was to belong and now he finally had the chance.

"Expecto patronum," Draco called out and opened his eyes to see a bright blue light admit from his wand, watching as a small butterfly emerged from the light and flew around him and Harry before disappearing.

"Are you bloody kidding me? What the bloody hell was that?!" Draco yelled in embarrassment before Harry could say anything. Why was his patronus such a small, feminine animal?

"Draco, it doesn't matter," Harry said, trying his best to suppress his laughter.

"What animal do you have then?" Draco asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"If it doesn't matter then tell me."

Harry let out a long sigh before answering. "Mine is a stag."

Draco pressed his lips together before storming off back to the tent.

"Draco!" Harry called out as he followed behind.

Hermione let out a small yelp in surprise, pushing away from Ron as Draco stormed into the tent.

"What is your patronus?" Draco asked her.

"Me? Mine's an otter," Hermione said. "What's going on?"

"Why couldn't I have something like that? I could have dealt with that." Draco spoke.

"Why? What's your patronus?" Hemrione asked.

"He got a butterfly," Harry mumbled as he entered the tent.

"Why don't you put it in the Daily Prophet?" Draco yelled, hearing the snort that came from Ron.

"Draco, a patronus is a part of you, whether you like it or not. If you like I can see if I brought any books on the subject and see what a butterfly means," Hermione said, trying to calm Draco down.

"But how could it be a butterfly..? It's so...small."

"The size doesn't matter, Draco" Harry tried to reassure him.

"Easy for you to say," Draco mumbled before storming off to the kitchen.

…

It was three hours later when Hermione walked into the kitchen and dropped a heavy book on the table. "The butterfly is a symbol of transformation and rebirth. Clearly it's a symbol of you coming to the light side - you are transforming as a person. A butterfly doesn't mean you are weak or whatever it is you're thinking, it's a good thing, a symbol of strength and new beginnings," Hermione explained with a smile.

Draco slowly reached out and pulled the book toward himself and started to read the passage that Hermione had pointed out. If she was right, maybe he could accept his butterfly patronus.


	14. Training

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story, AmbiguousGoldfish

Chapter Fourteen - Training

Harry woke Ron, Hermione and Draco up early in the morning for some simple training exercises. Ron grumbled about it being the 'the crack of dawn' as the four made their way up the mountain. Harry explained his idea for that morning's training session as they climbed. It was a simple exercise: the four of them would cast stinging charms at one another as they tried to dodge or defend themselves from the spell. The last one standing would be the winner.

Draco found that last statement to be a bit dark, considering the stinging charms were a substitute for the killing curse and the last one standing was the last one alive. The rules were simple enough: the only offensive spell allowed was the stinging charm and all defensive spells including shields, and blocking were acceptable. Outside of that, everything else was fair game. This meant they all had to be on their toes as they would be firing spells at one another whether they were ready or not. Draco thought this was good practice seeing as Deatheaters were not known for playing fair.

As soon as they got to a small clearing built into the mountainside, Harry called out a quick 'on your mark, get set, go!' and spells fired across the field.. Draco knew Harry was competitive from their time on the Quidditch field, but now he realised that Harry was ruthless. Even though Ron and Hermione were his two best friends, Harry didn't hold back, casting charms thick and fast as he tried to take them out. Harry cheered loudly as his spell hit Ron on the jaw, sending him down groaning and clutching at his face.

Next to go down was Hermione as Draco sent a stinging charm to her lower back. Draco called out a quick apology as Hermione joined Ron on the sidelines before turning his focus to Harry.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco smirked, holding his wand steady, and circling Harry the way a predator stalks its prey. .

"You wish," Harry replied with a grin, waiting for Draco to make the first move.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Draco asked in a low voice. "With those Quidditch reflexes of yours you should easily be able to take me down."

"What a Slytherin you are, thinking you can charm me into dropping my guard," Harry replied silkily.

"It was worth a try," Draco said with a shrug, winking at Harry.

"Are...are they flirting?" Ron whispered as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"What? No...no...I...I don't..." Hermione trailed off watching the two circle each other.

"Harry isn't…"

"Perhaps," Hermione replied thoughtfully, cutting Ron off before he could cause a scene.

Their attention was brought back to the competition as Harry shot a stinging hex toward Draco, who dodged it by ducking behind a tree.

"Looks like Harry has found someone who can challenge him," Hermione commented.

Draco quickly stepped out from behind the tree and cast a stinging charm, only for the spell to fly through empty air as Harry was no longer there. Draco lowered his wand for a moment, listening for any sign of movement, leaves crunching, twigs snapping, even the sound of breathing. Draco heard a slight rustling, and took a deep breath before spinning around and throwing up a shield. He was just in time: Harry cast the stinging charm from behind which was deflected by Draco's shield, and from there the two rained rapid fire on each other, casting spell after spell.

After about five minutes Harry let out a yell, falling to the ground as one of Draco's stinging charms hit his thigh.

Draco took a deep breath, placing his wand in his sleeve before going over to Harry and extending a hand out to help him up. "Good match," Draco said as Harry took his hand. Draco pulled him to his feet and took off toward Ron and Hermione who were sitting on the edge of the field. He had only taken a few steps when he let out a yell as a stinging charm hit him on the right shoulder.

"What the hell?" Draco yelled as he turned back around to face Harry.

"Never let your guard down," Harry said simply, smiling before placing his wand in his sleeve and brushing the dirt off his pants legs.

"You were dead!" Draco argued.

"You don't know that, all you knew was that I was down," Harry explained.

"Sore loser," Draco muttered, falling into step beside Harry. He looked up to see Ron and Hermione looking at them in confusion.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Ron and Hermione said in unison, both of them blushing a little.

"Uh, alright. I'm, uh,going to head back to the tent then" Draco said awkwardly before making his way down the hill.

"Um...mate," Ron said softly, chewing on his bottom lip a little.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You know that you are our friend,you can tell us anything and we won't judge you," Hermione said as she and Ron stood up.

"Yeah?" Harry said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" Ron asked.

"I think you two are acting strange," Harry muttered before making his way back to the tent.

"I don't think he knows," Ron spoke once Harry was out of ear shot.

"No, he doesn't," Hermione smiled. "Come on," she said, taking Ron's hand in hers as they made their way back to the tent. It was getting close to lunch and Hermione was going to make them all a hot chicken sandwich to warm them up after spending all morning out in the cold.


	15. Going to Hogwarts

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story, AmbiguousGoldfish

Chapter Fifteen - Going to Hogwarts

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco sat around the table, warm and comfortable after finishing Hermione's hot chicken sandwiches which were surprisingly not bad. None of the three boys would say they were good per se, but at least they didn't have to soak the chicken in water to be able to get it down. Draco was just about to suggest a game of cards when Harry let out a painful groan, his nails digging into the wood of the table as his other hand shot up to his scar.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Draco's voice was coloured with concern and he quickly got up and rounded the table to Harry's side.

Harry gritted his teeth as flashes of Voldermort, Hogwarts, and the symbol for Ravenclaw flashed through his mind.

Hermione, having immediately recognised what was happening, had hurried off to prepare the cot as Ron made his way outside the tent to ensure the wards were at their strongest. It was important to ensure their safety when Harry was going to be at his most vulnerable.

Draco's brain flooded with understanding, and he gently placed his hand over Harry's and loosened his grip on the table. "Harry, What's happening? What do you see?"

Harry sucked in a shaky breath, his body starting to tremble. "...He knows...H-horcruxes," Harry bit out. "Destroying….horcruxes."

Draco hadn't noticed that he had started to rub his thumb back and forth over Harry's hand. As if subconsciously, Draco reached out with his other hand and rubbed Harry's back to give him comfort.

"Rowena...Rowena Ravenclaw...Horcruxe-"

Draco caught Harry as he toppled sideways from his chair.

Hermione hearing the chair fall rushd back into the room. "Draco? Is Harry alright? What did he say?

"Help me get him to the cot," Draco replied.

Hermione quickly nodded, placing Harry's arm around her neck and together they hoisted Harry into a standing position. They slowly shuffled over to the cot and gently laid Harry on the mattress.

"The wards are secure," Ron announced as he walked back into the tent. He saw the two of them huddled around the cot, and took in his friend's ashy, sweat covered face. "Bloody hell, it must be bad," Ron muttered.

"What did he say?" Hermioen asked, turning back to Draco.

"He...he.." Draco stuttered, still not used to seeing Harry this way.

"Draco!" Hermioen called out, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Draco took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. "He..he said that the Dark Lord knew that we were destroying horcruxes. He said 'Hogwarts' and 'Rowena Ravenclaw', and then he passed out."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "That's the next one, then. The next horcrux must have something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw."

…

Hermione and Ron sat outside the tent. Hermione was, of course, researching - going over her books, trying to find anything she could about Rowena Ravenclaw. She was coming up empty. Hermione let out a loud sigh and she slammed her book shut. " I can't find anything on Rowena, how could there be nothing?" Hermione complained.

Ron didn't respond. He hadn't even heard her speak. All of his attention was focused on the scene he was witnessing through the tent flaps. Ron watched as Draco used a wet towel to cool Harry's forehead. He was slightly surprised to notice that Draco held one of Harry's trembling hands, rubbing his thumb across the back in soothing circles.

"Hey!" Hermione said hashly, pushing Ron a little. "Give them some privacy."

"Don't you think it's a little strange?" Ron whispered as he sat back against the tree.

"I don't actually...Harry never seemed to go for any of the girls at Hogwarts; he was never that into Cho and Parvati was kind of a last minute thing," Hermione said as she flipped open another one of her books.

"But still...It's Draco…"

"So what? Draco has proven himself more than once and I think Harry deserves to be happy after all he's been through."

"I'm not saying he shouldn't be happy, I just..I just don't understand how we couldn't tell...I don't understand how Harry doesn't know."

"I think Harry has more important things to worry about than dating but when he does, we will be there for him and we will understand."

"Of course," Ron agreed.

…

After a few hours, Harry had come to, and the four of them sat around the table discussing plans for the next step. Their main concerns centered around how they were going to break into Hogwarts, and more importantly, how they were going to get out once they got the horcrux.

Harry mentioned the secret passageway to Hogwarts inside Honeydukes cellar, tand with the Marauder's map they would be able to enter the school without being seen. All they had to do was wait for nightfall. The four nodded in agreement and the plan was set.

...

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco's feet hit the road hard as they appeared on Hogsmeade High Street. The four took in the dark shop fronts and the misty line of black mountains beyond the village. If they hadn't known any better, they would say that the town had been abandoned for the longest time - there was no sign of life anywhere. Suddenly, a piercing shriek sounded through the air causing Draco and Hermione to cover their ears as Ron looked around in alarm.

"We need to get out of here now!" Harry hissed. He knew that within seconds a hoard of Deatheaters would be swarming the streets.

The four of them backed quickly and silently down the nearest side street, holding their breath as six Deatheaters came within inches of their hiding place. As they waited in the darkness, Hermione shuddered, gripping Ron's hand tightly and suppressed a scream as a rat ran across her foot..

The group of teenagers listened to the footsteps running down the streets of Hogsmeade, and watched as beams of light radiated from the Deatheaters searching wands.

"Let's just leave, disapparate now," Hermione whispered. After her experience at Malfoy Manor, she had no desire to be recaptured.

"Great idea," Ron agreed.

Draco shook his head. "I know this charm. It's a variant of the caterwauling charm that prevents intruders from apparating. They knew we would come."

Before Harry could reply a hash whisper came from the corner of the alley.

"Potter!"

Harry looked back at his friends before following the voice down the alley and into a small door.

"Upstairs, keep quiet," the voice whispered. As he spoke, they caught a glimpse of the stranger that shocked them to their cores.

"Did that look like—" Hermione trailed off, unsure.

"Dumbledore," Ron finished..

They entered what appeared to be a living room. There was a small, dingy looking armchair stuffed into one corner and a bench-like table that ran the length of the room. Sitting on the mantle above the fireplace, Harry noticed a small handheld mirror. It looked familiar to him but it took a second for Harry to place it. He dug into the pouch Hagrid had given him and pulled out the shard of mirror that he carried. When he looked into it he saw the back of Hermione's head.

"You bloody fools," the gruff voice said. "What were you thinking coming here?" The man stepped into the light, revealing a set of piercing blue eyes that matched Albus's to a tee.

"It's you I've been seeing in here?" Harry asked, holding up the shard of mirror.

"You're Aberforth aren't you? Albus Dumbeldore's brother," Hermione said, remembering what she read in the book.

"That is something I haven't been for a very long time..."

"How did you get the mirror? You aren't supposed to have that," Harry demanded.

"No, but think of where you would be if I didn't." Aberforth replied., This seemed to take the wind out of Harry's sails, and he nodded in thanks as the old man set a plate of food and a pitcher of water on the table.

Ron poured them each a glass, then took a sip, grimacing as the dirt flavoured water hit his tongue.

"Right, we need to think of a way to get the four of you out—"

"We need to get into Hogwarts," Harry quickly said before Aberforth had a chance to finish.

"Don't be stupid boy! You step one foot in that castle and you'll be killed...along with your little friends."

"I don't have a choice, your brother gave me a job to do."

"Did he now?" said Aberforth. "Nice job, I hope? Pleasant? Easy? Sort of thing you'd expect an unqualified wizard kid to be able to do without overstretching themselves?"

"No...not easy but I've got to do it," Harry said with a frown.

"Got to? Why got to? He's dead isn't he? My brother did not care for anyone but himself," Aberforth said. "Let it go, boy, before you end up dead along with everyone else who knew my brother.

"My sister, Ariana, she loved Albus but my brother only cared about power and it got her killed. And what did he do? Nothing. He was freed by her death, and he felt nothing for her loss."

"I don't care what happened between you and your brother, I'm sorry but I don't. If you knew him you would never say that he was free, he was never free. That night that Albus died, he drank a potion that drove him out of his mind. He thought he was back there with you and Grindelwald. He begged for his life to be taken instead of Ariana's, he begged for his sister to be saved. He was never free of that night...never," Harry explained, a tear sliding down his face.

Ron and Hermione stood in was the first time Harry had spoken of the events that had taken place that night. Draco stood with his head down feeling out of place.

"We need to get to Hogwarts, it's our only chance of defeating You-Know-Who. If you don't want to help us that's fine, we will leave you alone but if you can now would be a good time to let us know," Harry said.

Aberforth stayed silent for a few moments before turning to the portrait of Ariana that hung on the wall. "You know what to do," Aberforth said, sounding defeated.

Ariana smiled before turning around and walking down a long tunnel, disappearing from sight.

"Where is she going?" Hermione asked, turning around to see that Aberforth was no longer there.

The four watched as Ariana came back, bringing someone with her.

"Who's that?" Draco asked, stepping closer to the portrait to get a better look.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand in case he needed to pull him out of the way, and reached into his back pocket to draw out his wand. He waited; he didn't know what was coming but he was prepared.

Larger and larger the two figures grew, until only their heads and shoulders filled the portrait. The portrait swang open to reveal a tunnel and inside was none other than Neville Longbottom.


	16. The Return to Hogwarts

Thank you to the wonderful beta of this story, AmbiguousGoldfish

Chapter Sixteen - The Return to Hogwarts

"Neville!" Ron and Hermione cried in unison as he appeared in the portrait in front of them. Harry on the other hand, stayed silent and took in Neville's appearance. One of his eyes was swollen shut, yellow and purple bruising layered his skin, there were gouge marks on his face, and his general air of unkemptness suggested that he had been living rough. Nevertheless, his happiness showed as he spoke.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I knew you guys would come sooner or later!" Neville's eyes widened as he noticed their companion. "Malfoy? We heard that you died!" Neville said in surprise.

A small smile flitted across Draco's face and he quickly looked down at his feet. After a second he lifted his head and peered up at Neville through his bangs, which had grown a substantial amount over the last few months. . "Yeah, they didnt do a very good job." Draco replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"Neville, what happened to you?" Harry asked.

"What? This?" Neville asked as he dismissed his injuries. "It's nothing, you should see Seamus, he's worse. Anyways should we get going?" Neville asked before holding out a hand. Hermione took it and Neville helped her up onto the mantelpiece and into the tunnel, before turning back to help Ron and Harry.

"You coming?" Neville asked Draco, waiting for him to take a step forward.

Draco couldn't help but smile as Neville assessed him without an ounce of judgement.. It was no secret that Neville had been an easy target for Draco and his gang, and looking back on it now, it was clear that Neville never deserved to be treated that way. He reached up with his left arm, forcing Neville to switch arms as he was helped into the mantelpiece. "Sorry ...my arm is injured," Draco said quietly.

"You don't need to tell me," Neville said as he gestured to his face. "Let's get going then," Neville called just as the portrait closed behind them.

"How long has this been here?" Ron asked as they set off "It's not on the Marauder's map, is it?" Before Harry could answer Ron's question, Neville chimed in.

"They sealed off all the other passages before the start of the year — didn't want anyone sneaking out. There's no chance of getting through any of them, this is the only way in and out now," Neville informed them. He had turned to face them, walking backwards down the tunnel. "But nevermind that! Is it true that you broke into Gringotts? Did you really escape on a dragon? We all heard about it on the Potterwatch."

"Potterwatch?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's true." Harry muttered.

"Awesome!" Neville exclaimed. The DA stayed up all night that night, listening to the radio, cheering Harry on.

"I'm sorry, but what is Potterwatch?" Hermione asked again.

"Potterwatch is a radio station that can only be tuned into if you know the password. It's where the Order has been sharing their theories about what's been happening and where they think you are. We've been keeping an eye on your movements; we being the DA," Neville explained before turning to Draco. "We heard that you were stabbed?"

"I...I was...among other things…" Draco muttered as he rubbed at his arm. As he got closer to Hogwarts the scarring on his arm started to sting. Unbeknownst to him, Harry was feeling the same sensation in his scar.

"So, now you are on our side." Neville stated. Since the beginning of the year many of the Slytherins had joined the DA, making it obvious to Neville that Draco, too, had switched alliances.

"...Y-yes I am," Draco stuttered. He was a little nervous about how he would be portrayed once they entered Hogwarts.

"He has proven himself," Hermione chimed in, hoping her approval would stop Draco from being shunned.

"You don't need to convince me," Neville said as he rounded the corner. Just ahead of them was the end of the passage. Another short flight of steps led to a door just like the one hidden behind Ariana's portrait. Neville pushed it open and climbed through.

"Look who it is!" Harry heard Neville call out as he climbed out of the hole and down a long ladder into the Room of Requirement.

As the four emerged into the room beyond the passage, there were several screams and yells: "Harry!" "It's Potter!" "Ron!" "Hermione!" Everyone was talking at once, and within seconds Harry, Ron and Hermione were engulfed, being hugged, pounded on the back, their hair ruffled. This went on for half a minute until one of the Slytherins spoke up from the crowd.

"Malfoy?"

Within a second, all eyes in the room had focused on Draco .

"...Hey….everyone…" Draco said awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Draco is with us now, has been for months," Harry told the room, leaving no space for arguments.

"Why are you here, Harry?" a voice from the crowd called out.

Harry took a deep breath. "There's something here at Hogwarts that could help us defeat You-Know-Who. It has something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw," he explained. The room fell silent, and for a moment Harry thought they had hit a dead end. Then Luna spoke up, her dreamy voice filling the silence.

"There's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem. Has no one ever heard of it? It's quite famous."

"Yes, Luna, but it's lost; no one has seen it in centuries," said Cho.

With those words Harry's heart sank. He looked back at Ron and Hermione, both of whom shared the same expression.

"And none of you have seen anything that looks like it?" Harry asked. All of the Ravenclaws shook their heads.

Harry let out a long sigh This diadem had to be it! All they needed was to find some kind of lead, someone who knew where Voldemort hid it.

"If you'd like to see what the diadem is supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, " Luna offered. "Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue."

Harry turned back to Ron, Hermione and Draco. "Look, I know it's not much of a lead but it's all we've got. I'm going to go with Luna and look at this statue, at least find out what this thing looks like. You three stay here and keep the others safe."

Hermione nodded before pulling out Harry's invisibility cloak out of her bag and handing it to Harry.

Before he was able to leave, Draco took Harry's hand in his. "Please, be careful," Draco said softly. The idea of Harry leaving gave him an uneasiness in his stomach.

A small smile crossed Harry's face and he gave Draco's hand a quick squeeze. "I will be back soon," Harry spoke before pulling away and leaving with Luna.

…

It had been twenty minutes since Harry left with Luna and everyone was patiently awaiting his return. Ron played catched up with Ginny as everyone else made small talk. Well everyone except for Draco, who had gone off alone to one side of the room.

Seeing Draco alone, Hermione, a small sad smile upon her face, made her way over and sat down beside him on the old mattress he had procured.

"Harry's going to be back soon," Hermione said reassuringly. Ever since Harry had left, Draco kept looking over at the door, hoping to see Harry walk back through with Luna.

"I know about your feelings for Harry," Hermione said bluntly. "I figured it out when we were dueling."

"Oh…" Draco muttered as he blushed.

"Harry has the same feelings...even if he hasn't realised it yet," Hermione added.

"He does?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yes, but there's something you need to know. I love Harry, I do, but he's an idiot. You are going to need to be the one to make the first move." Hermione smiled conspiratorially at Draco. An answering grin spread across Draco's face as his heart filled with hope. Finally, they had a chance at a happy ending.


End file.
